Let Me Unlock Your Passion
by MysticBleedingRose
Summary: The Host Club is taking a summer vacation to celebrate the return of another school year, but to Haruhi's surprise, Kyoyo's kind gestures have a hidden motive within in them. But the fun doesn't stop there, the devious twins have also laid out a plan of their own caliber, their target, the lovely little Haruhi Fujioka. (As the stories do connect, please consider them one-shots. n/n


Long time no see my little monsters~ ^_^ So, by popular request from a friend, I've decided to post my first one-shot lemon. (Branden, you know who you are. You shouldn't get excited though, I have soo many better ones than this ^-~) From my secret stash to yours, enjoy.

The curtains fluttered lightly in the patio door's breeze. As Haruhi gazed at herself in the large vanity in front of her, her chocolate eyes linked with themselves in the reflective surface and she gave herself a small smile. She shook her head slowly, wondering how she had been convinced to come to another one of the host club's summer vacations. Pushing her thoughts aside she stood from the velvet stool, allowing herself to step from the room's heated walls and into the crisp evening air. _Kyouya was right, this view is breathtaking._ The gentle waves slid up to the shore and rolled back into themselves, creating a soft healing rhythm. Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned against the wooden railing, her entire body syncing into the ocean's salty, yet sweet melody. The wind briefly gushed against the thin silk robe covering her, causing goose bumps to ripple across her skin. _I should probably head in, it's a lot colder than I thought it was._ She tightened the cloth closer to her body and hung her hands a little further off the cherry wood railing. _But then again, this is a once in a life time vacation for me. It's weird to think that they get to experi,ence this sort of stuff all the time. Tamaki, Honey, Mori, the twins, and Kyouya, they must feel a little spoiled sometimes, right?_ As her thoughts bounced around, Haruhi found herself locked in a staring contest with the orange hues of the harvest moon above her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Haruhi?" The sudden speech startled her, causing her to lose her balance and fall back into the source of the voice.

 _Kyouya-senpai?_ Haruhi quickly pushed herself away from his half covered chest and pointed her flushed face back towards the blue waves. "H-how long have you been standing there? You know it's rude to startle a lady like that. . ."

"Not long, I just came to see if you were settling in alright. It wasn't my intention to frighten you like that, Haruhi." As he calmly spoke he propped himself against the railing's support, allowing him a partial view of Haruhi's tinted cheeks.

"I've settled in just fine, thank you. It is a gorgeous night though, despite it being a little chilly." Kyouya let out a low laugh before sliding in just a little bit closer to the brunette beauty. His long digits lightly grazed the tips of hers before taking her small palm to his lips and landing a soft kiss.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Haruhi's initial reaction was to pull her hand away, but something kept her from pushing aside his unusual gesture. Her face must've read something bad as Kyouya released her hand and hesitantly looked aside. "I did not mean to offend you, I was only speaking the truth."

 _The truth? Kyouya has never shown any interest in me before this, what is he trying to gain here? Did he and Tamaki have a disagreement and this is his way of getting back at him?_ She gradually became more flustered as her mind shuffled through multiple scenarios.

"Did I step out of line, Haruhi?" Kyouya barely managed to pull her away from her train of thought and back into reality.

"N-no, It just surprised me to be honest." She stopped between sentences to take in a sharp breath before continuing. "You've never acted this way towards me before this trip, what changed all of a sudden?"

Kyouya shifted his eyes from hers to the ocean set before them. "Nothing has changed. I've always felt something towards you, even from the beginning. I've also noticed the way you look at me with those enchanting eyes of yours, there's passion hidden behind them. A passion that not even Tamaki himself could control."

 _The way I look at him? We hardly speak at the host club let alone look at the other. He mentioned Tamaki, so maybe there is a feud between them. They weren't talking to each other at the dinner table tonight either._ Haruhi stumbled for words as her thoughts started to cloud her focus. "Passion? What are you implying, Kyouya-senpai?" He smiled a little in response before taking hold of her hand and lightly running his thumb over it.

"What I'm implying here is that I know you feel the same way towards me as I do you." The smooth feel of Kyouya's touch and his words combined were enough to shade her entire face red. "Am I wrong, Haruhi?"

 _Is he mistaken, or do I feel the same way that he claims he does?_ Her round eyes looked up into his and then looked away, her mind buzzing for an answer that was unknown to her. _I know I admire him, but could there really be something more behind it?_ Her heart skipped in her chest as Kyouya removed his hand to place it gently under her jawline.

"You seem to be thinking very hard about this." Kyouya kept his soft smile while lowering his face closer to hers. "Maybe you just aren't aware of your feelings yet?"

"What do you mean, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi shot him a questioning glance, her heart missing a beat as she realized what little space remained between them.

"I'll show you what I mean." Without hesitation, he leaned forward slowly and connected their lips in a very light kiss. Haruhi raised her hands to his chest in an attempt to push him away, but instead found herself grasping onto the loose fabric dangling inches from his skin.

 _Is this really happening, this kiss?_ Haruhi fluttered open her eyes a bit, just enough to notice the hints of red shading his cheeks. _Maybe he does feel that way towards me. . ._ She clutched a little tighter to the fabric, using it as an excuse to lean herself in closer into him. _This feels. . . amazing. Do I actually feel that way towards him, without even knowing about it?_ His free arm slid around her waist, closing the space between their bodies and deepening the kiss. Kyouya eventually pulled away from her, leaving Haruhi breathless and partially confused.

"You seemed to like that, maybe even more than I did. Tell me Haruhi, did you enjoy it?" Haruhi nodded her head immediately in response, her cheeks flushing harder in embarrassment.

"It was wonderful, Kyouya-senpai . . C-can we do it again?" He chuckled a bit under his breath before grabbing onto her hand and pulling her towards the room.

"In due time, Haruhi, there's something I'd like to do first." She obediently followed, her mind running further as the bed became closer. Kyouya stopped just before the darkly stained wood frame and lifted her body easily from the floor. "You don't know how happy this moment makes me, I've dreamt about kissing you for so long." He pressed his lips against hers again and carefully leaned their connected forms against the edge of the plush mattress.

 _His body against mine, everything about this feels so right. . ._ A small gasp escaped her lips as Kyouya pushed her body into the bed and trapped her beneath his weight. "Kyouya-senpai, w-what are you doing?" Kyouya extended a single finger and brought it to her silken lips, silencing her effectively. He slowly brought his face closer to her ear and whispered gently into it, his lean finger still preventing her from speaking.

"Something I've wanted to do for such a long time, Haruhi." He followed his sentence with a long stroke of his tongue up the length of her ear and trailed it down the side of her neck. Haruhi shivered in response as he drew an invisible line across her skin, her chest pressing upwards into his, yearning for more of his touch. "Haruhi, you've never let Tamaki touch you like this, have you?"

 _Tamaki? Why would he bring up Tamaki at a time like this?_ Haruhi remained a little confused but shook her head in response, cringing as the weight on her hips increased. "What's going through your mind right now, Kyouya? I know you must be thinking something about this whole situation."

"I just wanted to know if he had the privilege of-" Kyouya seemed to drift off with his words, seemly jealous as the heat pooled back into his cheeks. "-Of hearing you moan, Haruhi." The brunette beauty blushed beneath him, embarrassed by the boldness of his words. He leaned slightly forward and grabbed both of her wrists, shoving them into the bed and trapping her fully.

"Kyouya-" Haruhi felt increasingly hot under his gaze, desperately wanting to escape his eyes but not wanting to leave him. The host club's vice president smiled a bit before bringing his face to hers.

"That's the first time you've just used my first name, It was kind of cute." She flicked her eyes between his and the set of lips just above her, recalling the contact that the two of them shared just minutes ago.

"You're making me nervous, Kyouya. . ." She turned her head aside in attempt to avoid his heated stare.

"Don't turn away from me, Haruhi, I want to see your beautiful eyes." He pushed more of his weight onto her wrists as a way of stating the seriousness behind his softly spoken words. Haruhi barely responded but met his eyes once more, feeling the heat travel back into her body. The two locked eyes for a few moments, letting the ocean's melody flow through their bodies.

"I'd like to show you a world unlike any other, will you allow me to be the one who leads you through this experience?" Her heart rate skyrocketed as the question filled the air around their intertwined bodies. Haruhi, already knowing her answer, parted her lips to speak, gasping to herself as his pressed against hers. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Haruhi's lip, eliciting a soft noise from her.

"Kyouya, we shouldn't do this with everyone's rooms being so close. . . Tamaki might hear and get the wrong idea." Haruhi's voice broke through her sentence, causing Kyouya to crack a smile.

"Tamaki wishes he were close enough to hear you. Please, forget him for the night and allow me to be the only person that fills your mind." As he spoke he unclasped his hands and began leading them down the length of her arm, the smooth touch of her skin enveloping his fingertips. He slowly lifted his hands, placed them on her stomach and began fiddling with the ostructive tie around her waist. The lean fingers of the man above her effortlessly worked at the tie, smiling to himself once it unraveled and fell loosely onto her now exposed stomach. Instinctively, Haruhi's arms shot forward to protect the top half of her torso from his sight, her eyes squeezed shut in what looked like fear.

"D-don't look-!" Haruhi clung to her body as tightly as she could, her body tensing up as Kyouya gingerly grabbed her wrists.

"Why would I do such a thing as that? Your body is a temple, Haruhi, and you are its goddess." The brunette laid her cheek onto the bed and pouted, feeling the heat from her blush travel down through her chest.

"Y-you don't mean that. . . Do you, Kyouya-?" She barely opened her eyes and looked towards him, a thin veil of moisture glazing them.

"Of course I mean it, Haruhi." He gently flicked away a small tear that had gathered under her eye and smiled, his hand continuing to cup her heated face. Haruhi pressed her face into his hand as she lifted her own away from her body, a half smile adorning her mouth. She began to nervously nip at her lip, awaiting for any sort of reaction from Kyouya, who still remained silent. He peered through his glasses, his eyes slowly running over her body as he tried to take in all of her at once. After a deafening minute of stillness, Kyouya laid his head on the brunette's breastbone and slid his hands onto her stomach. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Haruhi smiled happily to herself and laced the fingers of a single hand into the black silk of his hair. Her breathing hitched ever so slightly as his hands began to aimlessly wander around her belly button and the rim of her panties.

"Kyouya? What're you doi. . ." Haruhi sharply inhaled as Kyouya's lips grazed the dip of her collarbone and continued to trail upwards, stopping near the curve in her jaw. He parted his lips and roughly pressed his tongue against her skin, allowing his mouth to join with a gentle sucking motion. Kyouya's teeth soon followed and nipped at her already marked skin, causing her to let out a soft noise.

"You're mine, Haruhi. I won't stand to share you with anyone, not even my best friend, Tamaki, understand?" Kyouya gave a low growl as he assulted her neck with many shades of purple and red, his hands now working at the barrier around her chest. He slowly slid her robe off and snuck his arms behind her crescent curved back, unsnapping the metal hooks that helped to keep her covered. Haruhi bit onto her lip again as the cold air surrounded her body and rushed beneath the open space her bra now revealed.

"Kyouya. . ." Haruhi lifted her chest slightly from the plush of the bed and let out an inaudible moan as his fingers traveled under her final layer. The tips of his digits rolled gently over her silken nipples, bringing out another breathy moan from her chest. Kyouya moved his mouth over hers, engaging her in a slow yet deep kiss. Their tongues gingerly danced around each other, awaiting the first bold move to be taken by the other. Another moan escaped Haruhi as their pace gradually picked up speed, turning into a heated battle between two very stubborn competitors. The brunette pushed her hands into his chest and allowed herself to explore the fine pointed details of the man above her. Her lean fingers cautiously explored the surface underneath her tips, afraid of making a wrong move, even though there aren't any rules. She gently traced over his collarbone and around his neck, unsure of where to go next. Their kiss broke through a small laugh coming from Kyouya. "What's so funny, Kyouya?"

"Nothing, nothing." He pulled himself off of her hips and stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for Haruhi to pick herself up as well. "You're curious, right?" He smiled gently and pulled his loose shirt off, throwing it to the ground before rejoining her back on the bed. "Touch me, Haruhi. . . There's nothing to be afraid of." He smile persisted as he gave leadership to her, his curiosity growing just as strong as hers.

"A-alright. . . " Her voice was shaky, but her hands were not, as they pressed so easily against his chest and guided themselves like they had done it a million times over. Each agonizingly slow stroke of her fingers brought on a new wave of goosebumps, making her wonder how his body would react to many things. She started testing by running her hand's length across the left nipple of his chest, watching in awe as it bumped up at the removal of her touch. _Maybe being afraid isn't such a bad thing._ Haruhi closed her eyes and continued her journey down towards his stomach, practically losing her sense of self as she memorized the details of his torso.

"Haruhi, you should stop. . ." Kyouya's short command was followed with a low groan as her wrist brushed against his pants. She opened her eyes to find herself right at the edge of his black dress pants and blushed heavily, but didn't move away. Her eyes took in the bulge protruding from him, almost fascinated by what it was and what it meant.

"Do you. . . Do you want me to stop, Kyouya?" Her hand remained firmly in place but she refused to look at him, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"If I'm to be honest, no, Haruhi, I don't want you to stop. In fact, I'd hate it if you did. . . But I also don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with." The brunette nodded and swallowed harshly before placing her hand over his member and gently kneading it, chills hitting her as he softly moaned her name. She was afraid, and although she felt like a lost kid exploring a forest, there was no denying how touching a man made her feel powerful. The bedding shifted slightly as Kyouya filled his hands with them, trying to contain himself through the jolts of pleasure that rippled through his being. She reached for the belt looped around his waist and tugged at it until stopped by his hand. "You really don't have to do this you know, it's okay if you don't want to." He continued to reassure her, giving up when she showed no signs of being reasoned with.

"Kyouya, I really want to do this. . ." She pushed her half naked form onto his and smiled brightly towards him. "Maybe I can teach you something, the Ootori family _is_ notorious for loving knowledge." He returned her happy smile and leaned himself back a bit, before being pressed all the way into the messy sheets. She linked her lips with his in a fiery kiss and continued fumbling over his belt, managing to get it off his form after a few tries. Kyouya kicked off his pants and blushed lightly as Haruhi's eyes grazed over his whole body. _Wow. . . Who knew that guys could look like **that** underneath it all. . . _ Haruhi hungrily kissed him again, taking full advantage of their position by sitting herself on top of him and laying her chest against his. She regretfully left his lips, but continued something sweeter by leaving a line of open mouthed kissed down his torso, slowing down a bit as she reached his member again, this time only hidden through thin boxers. Her fingers lightly slid under the elastic band holding the garment in place and remained there as she looked to Kyouya for approval.

"Only if you want to, Haruhi." The brunette nodded and hesitantly looked aside before pulling down the fabric, allowing his length to feel the chill of the air. She slowly opened her right eye and was immediately intimidated, yet captured by the half-erect member before her. Swallowing her fears, she sat straight up and wrapped a single hand around its base, feeling lust surge through her as Kyouya let out another groan.

 _It's soft. . . Yet hard-?_ Haruhi took a single breath before pumping her hand once and stopping, blushing once she saw the heated state she had unknowingly put him in. She mentally nodded to herself and decided to try again, this time running the full course of his length. Kyouya gripped onto the sheets as she continued an irregular pace, causing him to take hold of her hand and help set a gentle rhythm. He closed his eyes a

nd let his head hang back, biting his lip heavily through the electricity filling his body. The brunette smiled to herself as another experiment crossed her mind, causing her to hover her mouth just above his length. Unsure of how to start, she parted her lips and extended her tounge and hoped that Kyouya wouldn't chastise her for thinking such things.

"H-Haruhi-!" He moaned outward as her tongue made contact and swirled gently around the tip of his member, sending his mind into an unfamiliar haze. As she grew bolder, she gradually began to take more of him into her mouth until feeling confident enough to pass the tip. Haruhi continued to pump the shaft of his length, managing to set a rhythm that she could match with her mouth as well.


End file.
